


See You Around

by Veronica_Margaret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Margaret/pseuds/Veronica_Margaret
Summary: Professor McGonagall was peering at me over her glasses in the way that only she can do: sternly.





	

Professor McGonagall was peering at me over her glasses in the way that only she can do: sternly.

“Explain yourselves.”

I sighed.

Silence.

I was sitting in McGonagall’s tidy office next to the kid that I loathed more than anything. And he was slouching in his seat like he didn’t have a care in the world with a smirk on his face that made my blood boil. The tidiness of McGonagall’s office could not be said of her classroom.

“One of you better start explaining your incredibly immature behavior,” McGonagall said.

I looked at him with as much disdain as I could muster. “It’s not going to be me.”

“Why not?” he asked.

“Because I am not in the wrong here, you complete arrogant toerag, you absolute piece of garb---”

“Ms. Evans,” McGonagall shrieked, “Enough!”

I sighed again and had to pinch myself so I wouldn’t roll my eyes.

“You better start talking,” I told him.

“Potter?” McGonagall asked.

He didn’t say anything, but just sat there, slouched in his seat like he didn’t have a care in the world.

“I am this close to docking you both 50 points each, for the second time today - someone better start talking!”

James sat up at that. “Alright, alright! So things got a little out of hand today.”

“A little out of hand?” McGonagall spat. “A little out of hand? The last four years have been a little out of hand with the two of you! I would like to know why on earth my classroom was destroyed today. I would like to know why the rats we were using to practice transfiguration were turned into bats and chased students out of my classroom. I would like to know why nearly all of my desks were destroyed, why all of my supplies have disappeared. Explain yourselves.”

I gulped with guilt. “James provoked me, Professor. You have to believe me!”

He looked at me. “Oh come on, this is not all on me! I’m not the one that sent the desks flying---”

“You two are in your fourth year here at Hogwarts. This school has existed for over a thousand years, and no one, no one, has nearly blown up a classroom. I am disgusted with your behavior, and quite frankly---”

“I find that hard to believe,” James said. “This place opened in 990. There’s no way that some pranksters way back in the day---”

“50 points from Gryffindor!” McGonagall shrieked.

I groaned. McGonagall looked close to exploding. Her mouth had never looked thinner.

“Professor, please. Let me explain,” I started.

“I have been waiting for that for several minutes.”

“For the last four years, I have endured this kid---” I said pointing at the black-haired boy.

“Kid?” He asked.

“Potter, knock it off. Immediately.” McGonagall said.

“Do you see this, Professor? Every single day for the last four years, he has tried to get under my skin. Every single day! He writes me notes, throws food at me at every meal, he whispers insults to me throughout all of my classes---”

“They’re not insults!” He defended.

“Potter, I’m this close to taking away your broomstick. Shut your mouth and let her talk.”

He turned pale.

Finally, I thought.

“I’m not going to apologize,” I continued, “For finally blowing up at him after he has provoked me every single, solitary day for the last four years. I am not going to apologize.”

I crossed my arms grumpily. 

McGonagall peered at me over her glasses, and I knew I was in for it. 

“You’re not sorry that my classroom was basically destroyed? You’re not sorry that four of your classmates are in the hospital wing with injuries due to your behavior? You’re not sorry that we will have to order new supplies which are quite expensive and will not be here in time for my next class? You’re not sorry?”

“Okay, I’m sorry that your classroom and some of my classmates had to pay the consequences of me blowing up after four years of torture, but I will not apologize to Potter.”

McGonagall sighed, and turned to Potter.

“Potter, explain yourself.”

“I don’t even remember how all of this started,” he said, flattening his hair.

I raised my eyebrows at him. “Are you kidding me?”

“I really don’t,” he said with his hands raised. “I’m sorry, I really am. It got out of hand.”

I opened my mouth to respond.

“Enough,” McGonagall said. “Enough! I am done with hearing both of your excuses! Listen to me very clearly. You are fourth years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We do not tolerate the behavior that both of you displayed today. You both have detentions every Friday evening for the remainder of the year.”

I closed my eyes in defeat. It was October.

“Together.”

I opened my eyes and sat up quickly.

“I don’t want to hear it, Evans. You will begin by cleaning up the disaster that is my classroom this evening, and you will not leave until it is finished. I do not care how long it takes you!”

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. 

“The two of you need to figure it out! This is the last time I am dealing with the two of you and your issues. You are in the same house, and will be for the next three years. Figure out how to get along - I don’t care if you don’t talk to each other - just figure it out. You have seriously damaged a classroom, you have injured your fellow students, and I am more disappointed in the both of you than I have ever been. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Professor,” we said.

“Figure it out. And get out of my office.”

I got up as quickly as I could and fled McGonagall’s office, but I could hear Potter behind me. I picked up my pace and took a sharp right down a new hallway, trying to throw him off.

I could hear his heavy breathing and footsteps as he tried to catch up with me, and even the sound of his breathing irritated me to no end. I spun around abruptly.

“You’re incredible,” I spat.

“Thanks!” James responded.

“That was not a compliment.”

“Sounded like one to me.”

“Never in a million years,” I retorted. “Never in a million years.”

He just grinned at me. “See you around, Evans.”


End file.
